Golden Wind
This is a fanfic written for FSH’s character Magnolia In the abyssal veil of night, when the Sun withdrew from its job, Magnolia, the Sandwing daughter of some nobles, left the warm glow and comfort of her parent’s illustrious house and descended into the streets of her quiet town. This night wasn’t a special night or anything, but Magnolia felt the gentle winds of change brush against her, mentally and physically. The star choose the town streets as their canvas, brushing their light against the ground while they made their journey towards morning. Magnolia This night was the night that she would become male, or at least look like one. She stopped walking for a moment, and paused to think over what she was about to do. But she had already made up her mind the moment she left her home. Her heart started to beat harder, urging her, and without further motivation, she continued on. Magnolia wasn’t doing this because she didn’t want to be female. In fact, she loved the many stereotypical things women did. She loved the parties, the gossip, the hours she spent grooming herself, these stereotypical identities were all things she loved. But females weren’t allowed in the Sandwing Army for some unknown reason and it drove her crazy. She wasn't the fawning noble girl everyone thought of her to be. There and there was a damn war out there and she wanted a part of it. Women could fight just as well as the males, and she would prove it. She felt that she was close to the animus dragon’s house that she would visit, her heart’s beats becoming more intense, pulsing with energy. Once again, she thought about her family, and the life that she was going to leave behind, at least for a while. The beautiful and exotic jewelry, the delicious roasted camels, the luxurious house she lived in, her parents that would do anything for her. They were good reasons why she shouldn’t have left. But there were other reasons to leave as well. Her life always had her follow policy and rules, and it was something that she would not accept. She rebelled at the notion that she would be held down by anything. She tried her best to uphold her family's status, but Magnolia had to to listen to herself as well. She was as free as the desert wind. Nothing will hold her back. Finally, she reached the house. It was simplistic, quaint, rustic, even. It was such an oddity compared to what she lived in. Magnolia could feel everything as she stood at the door. The fine, cool sand along her talons, devoid of all the heat it held in the eyes of the sun. The desert wind, softly whispering to her, swirling the sand around in the air as if it was playing with it. Her heart pounded so fast and powerful that she believed anyone within a foot of her could hear it. Her mind screamed at her to go back, to honor her parents, to live the only life she knew. But her mind was just a whisper compared to the roar of her heart. It urged her, begged her, to knock on that door. Magnolia listened to her conscience for her entire life. Now, it was time to answer to the heart. She took a deep breath, and the world stopped. Magnolia knocked three times on the door. She heard it creek, and it opened to a whole new world. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed)